elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Narfi
|Base ID = }} Narfi is a Nord beggar who lives in the ruins of his family home on the other side of the river in Ivarstead. Background Narfi is insane, and dresses in dirty rags. He has gone crazy because he awaits his sister, Reyda, who has been missing for a year. He still awaits her return as the local innkeeper, Wilhelm, explains. Interactions The Straw that Broke Narfi will ask if the Dragonborn can look for his sister and recommends speaking to Wilhelm concerning her whereabouts. Her corpse is in a nearby river. Contract: Kill Narfi Narfi is the target of one of the contracts given by the Dark Brotherhood. If at a high level, it would be advised to finish Narfi's quest first, since his rewards are leveled. Dialogue The Straw that Broke "I can't see you, Reyda! I can't find you! Why are you hiding? Hiding, hide, hide, hide! Don't make me sad!" :Are you okay? "Reyda was here, then gone. Went to gather plants and never came home... nope, nope. Everyone looked and no one could find her. Wilhelm said she'll be back... told Narfi not to worry... Reyda will come back." ::What's wrong with you? "With father I said goodbye... with mother I said goodbye. Reyda leaves and Narfi can't say goodbye. Makes Narfi very, very sad. Narfi needs Reyda to say goodbye." "If you see Reyda, tell her that Narfi misses her and to come home soon... very soon. Soon... soon, like the moon!" After finding Reyda's Necklace: "Oh Reyda! ! You live among the clouds now, dear Reyda!" :Sorry Narfi, she's dead. "Oh no! No, no, no. Narfi never got to say goodbye! Now Narfi's all alone. At least Narfi has Reyda's Necklace... reminds Narfi of his sister. Thank you for giving this to Narfi." :She said she'll be home soon. "You've made Narfi so happy! Narfi now waits for his sister until she comes home. At least Narfi has Reyda's Necklace... reminds Narfi of his sister. Thank you for giving this to Narfi." :I found Reyda's necklace. "Reyda! You saw Reyda? Did you tell her Narfi cries? Did you tell her Narfi never said goodbye like mother and father?" ::Sorry Narfi, she's dead. "Oh no! No, no, no. Narfi never got to say goodbye! Now Narfi's all alone. At least Narfi has Reyda's Necklace... reminds Narfi of his sister. Thank you for giving this to Narfi." ::She said she'll be home soon. "You've made Narfi so happy! Narfi now waits for his sister until she comes home. At least Narfi has Reyda's Necklace... reminds Narfi of his sister. Thank you for giving this to Narfi." Contract: Kill Narfi "Who are you? What do you want?" :Beg! Beg for your miserable life! "No! Oh, by the gods, please no!" :Your pathetic existence has come to an end, Narfi. "Oh... Oh no... Please, please... I ain't never harmed no one... Old Narfi just wants to be left alone..." :(Remain Silent) "Do... do you want something? Look, if you ain't gonna talk, or spare no coin, just go away..." Quotes *''"I miss Reyda. She was so nice to Narfi."'' *''"Narfi's sad he can't be with Reyda."'' *''"The mountain will eat you! Watch the mountain!"'' *''"Reyda! Reyyyyda!"'' *''"Narfi's sad now. Still wait for Reyda. No more sleep. No, no... no."'' ―If told the truth *''"Narfi's happy now. Maybe Narfi can sleep. Sleep all night. Sleep, sleep, sleep."'' ―If lied to *''"Please, just... just leave me be."'' ―During "Contract: Kill Narfi" Trivia *In Norse mythology, Narfi is the name of the son of Loki and Sigyn, and the brother of Vali. *Although rare, it is possible that Narfi will leave an inheritance to the Dragonborn after his death, even if the Dragonborn is the one to kill him. *Narfi shares his voice actor with Torvar, Sanguine and Degaine, amongst other characters that have the "drunk" voice type. *When agreeing to find his sister, after ending the conversation, he calls out, "Reyda! Reyyyda!" *If killed, his coffin can be found inside the Hall of the Dead in Riften. Appearances * de:Narfi es:Narfi pl:Narfi ru:Нарфи uk:Нарфі Category:Skyrim: Beggars Category:Skyrim: Ivarstead Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers